I Need Your Love
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: This is a Klaus and Caroline love story. It is starting after 4x09 and I'm hoping it will fill the gap for everyone until TVD's return in January! Please enjoy, I will update this frequently! :) I do not own the rights to these characters or the show!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a new story of mine, that I will be updating frequently!_

_It is starting after 4x09 and I hope that it will fill the Klaroline gap until_

_TVD's return in January! Inspired by Ellie Goulding's song "I Know You Care."_

_Please enjoy, and leave reviews :)_****

**_I Need Your Love_******

Blood ran down his chest, red droplets filling the drain. He was alone, utterly and completely alone. No hybrids, no family, no one to trust. Loneliness echoed through the halls, an empty mansion for one man. He punches his reflection, desperate to feel something, anything but numbness. He wants to bleed out, fall to the ground in pain.

He lies in his bed, fist clenched above his heart, angry tears filling his pores. He adjusts to the monotone of his heartbeat, and breathing. Closing his eyes, footsteps approach. He doesn't want to hear them; he wants to jump in surprise when the doorbell rings. Sitting up, he speeds the door, wanting to walk, taking several moments to reach the door. He opens it with too much strength, closing his eyes at the feeling.

"Klaus…" There was that voice, the one that drove him into feeling this way again. He avoids eye contact, and sighs to answer. "Klaus..?" Her voice was becoming far more desperate. He glances to the clock, 1 A.M. "Can I come in?" She tilts her head, connecting their eyes. "No." He finally speaks. "Go home, Caroline." He closes the door, and she stops it. Silence fills the entryway, as he becomes weak to fight back. "Please, Klaus." He blinks slowly, shaking his head. "…What's wrong with you?" She questions him as his arm falls off the door, allowing her to enter easily. He turns around and heads towards the stairs. "HEY!" She speeds in front of him as he glances up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Klaus rolls his eyes towards the bar, he makes his way there, and she doesn't stop him. "So, you're drunk?" His strength comes back as he sips some scotch. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" His voice gives it away, he _is_ in fact drunk. "I think that's enough." She grabs at his drink, as he pulls it away, sipping the last bit. "Go home, Caroline." His voice was growing stern. "No. Not until you stop drinking." They both reach for the bottle, hands lingering over one another for a moment. Surprisingly, Klaus is the one to pull away. Caroline gazes at him in confusion, and breaks the silence. "Now-" His chair scooting backward interrupts her. "Where are you going?" He starts towards the stairs. "To bed."

Caroline sits his bar, giving him time to lie down. After a few moments, she speeds upstairs. Realizing she doesn't know which room is his, she opens each door, peeking inside. Most were empty, except for one. She creaked the door open and stepped inside. It was dark but she saw the outlines of objects. There was a dimmer switch next to her, so she turned it on slowly. There were beautiful paintings, spread across the room. The whole back wall was windows, making it completely open. She headed towards one that was covered with a black sheet. As she lifted it up, the room filled with bright light.

She spun around to face the door. "What are you doing?" She had accidentally revealed the painting, when she spun around. Klaus shot over attempting to cover it, but she turned around. She caught his arm as he tried to hide the panting. "Is that…" He sighed looking to the side. "You? Yeah." Her face had been added to a magnificent snowflake panting. "I like it…" She whispered as she let go of his arm. He looked at her, surprised. "You do?" She nodded, gazing at it. "Can I-?" She turned to face him. Their gazes locked and she held her breath. "Um-"she cleared her throat, looking away. "I just wanted to make sure you were asleep." He looked back to panting. "So you came in my studio?" She scoffed. "No. I didn't know which room was yours." He sighed, agitated. "Just go home, Caroline." She looked at him, noticing the anger fill his eyes. "Okay." She exhaled and sped away.

"Stefan, there is seriously something wrong with him!" She came to visit him the next morning. "Then by all means, figure it out!" She widened her eyes in annoyance. "Why can't you?" Stefan sighed. "I need a break from this cure stuff for a while, my brother, everything. I can't deal with him." Caroline was losing her temper. "Well neither can I! He'll probably kill me, Stefan! He knows we were all playing him!" He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. "He won't kill you Caroline; he would have done it by now if he was." She buried her face in her hands.

It had been 5 minutes since she rang Klaus' doorbell. "KLAUS, OPEN UP!" She could hear him inside, and knew he heard her. "Come on! I just need to talk to you." She paced from side to side. "KLAUS!" The door opening interrupted her. "Finally!" She looked down to see two suitcases and an annoyed Klaus. "Wha- Where are you going?" Caroline stammered as he pushed past her. As he plopped his suit cases in his car, she approached him. "Seriously, what is going on?" He looked up at her, as he closed the trunk. "I'm leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, lots of follows on this story! (well for me) I am now on Winter Break (yay!)**

**This means more updates! A lot of you asked for me to address the Carol Lockwood **

**killing in 4x09, and I did! Almost all of your questions will be answered in the chapters..**

**PLEASE review, favorite, or follow. It makes my day when you guys do :)**

"It was him Caroline, he killed Carol." Her ears started to ring as she watched Klaus enter his house for another bag. "Caroline, answer me! Are you still with him?" Stefan's voice was muted at this point; as was fixated on Klaus' every move. "Are you still with him? …Caroline!" Her eyes widened, snapping back to the phone. "I already left," she lied. As she hung up, Klaus headed towards his door, somehow he didn't listen to her phone call. "Caroline, I'm going to be on my way-"He was interrupted with a rage filled blonde, pinning him into his staircase, biting his neck roughly. He growled with hidden lust as he shoved her back, her body slammed into the wall as he sped over pinning her against it with one hand behind her back. "LET ME GO!" He touched his neck, observing the blood that _she_ had caused. "EASY LOVE!" She was squirming insistently beneath him. "Caroline." He spun her around in place, and her breathing slowed, realizing who she was dealing with. " . ." Klaus stared at her. "This is about Carol…" Her eyes widened with a 'duh!' kind of look.

"Whatever 'thing' you thought we had, it's definitely over now." Klaus' expression was cold. "But we never had a 'thing', love. Your words not mine." He slid past her, collecting the last bit of luggage. "Are we done here?" His words angered her; she was the one who got to be mad. "Whatever..." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Very well, goodbye Caroline!" With a wave of his hand he disappeared around the car. Caroline's thoughts caused her to fumble an irritated 'err'. Unfortunately, Klaus heard her and paused. She knew he stopped moving and decided to say something. "Actually, we aren't done." She circled the car, approaching him. "You know, the night you killed Carol I actually felt bad. Guilty even! Guilty for trying to kill a man who had been nothing but a gentleman to me. I had to remind myself of the horrible things you did to get through that day. The Klaus who killed Elena's Aunt Jenny, turned Tyler into a hybrid, and took away Stefan's humanity. Then you-"Klaus interrupted her. "Proved you wrong?" Caroline gulped. "Have you forgiven your precious Tyler for trying to have me killed?" She sighed angrily. "That's different…" Klaus cocked his head. "And how is that? He took away the rest of my so-called family, and turned them against me! Yet, he's forgiven?" Caroline knew he was right. "But-"Her confidence was shriveling. "Just go, Caroline! " She looked in his eyes, as tears filled her own. "I-"He widened his eyes in _agitated_ anticipation. "You what?" "I- I" He turned to leave. "I'm sorry, okay!? I shouldn't have helped Tyler try to kill you, I should have warned you, and all of this is my fault! I admit it okay?!" She was full on sobbing now, _how the heck did she go from enraged to sympathetic and guilty again,_ Klaus was lost too. He knew it wasn't her fault, but didn't know how to comfort her. He turned around and approached her quickly. "This isn't your fault. It's just… Was it _all _an act?" She gazed up into his eyes. "Was?-"He interrupted her. "You know what Caroline..." She did know what 'act' he was talking about. "I- Klaus I can't." "It's fine." He started to turn. "Wait, I'm- I _feel _something, but I'm scared. I can't-"Klaus spun around, cupping her face. He leaned in and her breathing hitched as her eyelashes fluttered. He was surprisingly warm. Her nerves got the best of her, "Don't-"she barely whispered it, hoping that Klaus hadn't heard her because she _did _want this. He did though, just as he heard _everything_. "Okay-"he pulled back and she tried to say something, but he interrupted her. "It's okay, love. One day you'll feel the same." _But she did, she wanted it just as much as he did, it was her stupid nerves getting the best of her._ He smiled and opened the car door. "Goodbye, Caroline Forbes." Just like that he was gone and she stood there, breathing heavily, and unsatisfied.

**Short Chapter, but I will be updating tomorrow so yeah! I'm excited about this story (hope you are too?)**

**Anyways, because of my User Name I need to write this:**

**So sad Gossip Girl ended, it was a fabulous series! Please check it out if you've never**

**seen it or need to catch up. LOL hope you enjoyed the chapter. XOXO 3**


End file.
